kingofyou115fandomcom-20200215-history
RP:Ides of March
Ides of March is an upcoming Discord-based roleplay hosted and GMed by KingOfYou115. __TOC__ Background On December 17th, 2551, a small fleet of vessels emerged from near the farming colony of Crest. Among the Covenant ships were the command ''CAS''-class, the Wrath From Within, and the ''ORS''-class heavy cruiser, the Spirit of Endurance. The defense fleet present, outnumbering the Covenant only marginally, determined the best course of action was to delay the Covenant's advance long enough to evacuate the population of the capital city of Valor and its surrounding villages. They planned to utilize the city's only and it's two spaceports to evacuate as many civilians as possible before losing the planet. The [[UNSC Ides of March|UNSC Ides of March]], a recently retrofitted ''Marathon''-class preparing to participate in Operation: BLUE SPIRIT, was the first to fall to the Covenant fleet. Upon multiple direct hits from the Spirit of Endurance, the ship's admiral ordered the crew to scuttle the ship, preventing any data from being recovered by Covenant boarding teams as per the . Once the crew and complement abandoned the ship via lifeboats and SOEIVs, a small demo team planted and detonated charges on the ship's unstable reactor. According to calculations made by the shipboard AI prior to her termination, the remains of the ship would remain in orbit for two weeks before impacting uninhabited ground on the far side of the colony. Due to the poor weather brought with Valor's springtime, the navigation equipment aboard the lifeboat and pods would not be as accurate as usual. Because of this, the crew landed divided both outside and inside the city of Valor. Under command of UNICOM's Lieutenant Colonel Price, the crew's main objective will be to regroup and aid in the evacuation efforts. Map and Objectives Map= |-| Objectives= Primary Objectives Valor Interplanetary Space Port The Valor Interplanetary Space Port is a large coastal port with the capacity for numerous civilian shuttles and transports. It is located within the Commercial District in the north. Under direct orders from Lieutenant Colonel Price, the civilian spacecraft within the space port are not to leave until they are filled with civilians and given take-off clearance from the UNSC. Stanley Orbital Elevator The Stanley Orbital Elevator, named after one of the original colonizing families, is a large space tether in the eastern Industrial District. As space tethers have become primary targets for the Covenant during an invasion, the tether will only be a viable evacuation location for a limited time. As the UNSC ships in orbit begin to dwindle, it will not be long before the Covenant can take a shot at the elevator. Industrial Dockyard The Industrial Dockyard, located in the western Industrial District, is a large underground structure containing multiple large freighters. Similar to the civilian spaceport, the ships within the Dockyard are not to leave until they are filled with civilians and given clearance. Secondary Objectives Throughout the events of the RP, the status of the city evacuation will change and progress. Streets will empty due to successful evacuations by the UNSC or massacres from Covenant patrols, new equipment will be fielded on both sides as the Covenant ground campaign continues, and sectors of the city will fall to the enemy. If the players wish to, they can help with more specific missions, such as demolition, assassination, rescue, and escort objectives. It’s important, however, to remember that choices must be made. Not everything can be done, so it’s up to the players to decide if they want to help destroy an ONI data cache at the risk of losing control of a choke-point or weapons stockpile. Sign-Up Although the primary focus will be the survivors of the Ides of March, players can play as characters outside of the crew, including Covenant. To signup, create a section with your username, organize each of your characters in the following format: *'Name' **Affiliation ***Short description, including rank, equipment, background, skills, etc. Alternatively, submit a character through the Discord and KingOfYou115 will add it here. KingOfYou115 *'Matthias Price' ** , 73rd Infantry Battalion ( ) ***A lieutenant colonel within the UNSC Army, Price was tasked with managing ground operations within Valor as the civilians are evacuated off of the planet's surface. He will be providing as much support as possible, but as his focus and forces are spread thin throughout the city, this aid is very limited. *'Jason Garry' ** , 73rd Infantry Battalion ( ) ***Major Garry operates as the operations officer within the HHC. Among other duties, he will act as the liaison between units in the field and Lieutenant Colonel Price. Like Price and the rest of the HHC, he can be found within the Valor Police Department Headquarters building on the Island. *'Toza 'Sufamee' ** , Wrath from Within ***General Toza 'Sufamee is the head of the Sufam family, a lesser clan noted for aiding the Katam heretics escape . With little land and nothing but poor relations, Toza set out to fix everything and regain his honor as a conquering general. After fifteen years, he is only one victory away to finally prove his loyalty to the High Prophets. Personally chosen by the fleetmaster to lead the campaign on the surface as Field Master, Toza does not intend to let anything get in his way, and will do anything to win on the ground. Category:KingOfYou115